nothing can compare to you
by unicorncat453
Summary: Pidge gets hurt during battle and Shiro feels his heart breaking little by little what will happen when a thunder storm strikes? (pidge is scared of thunder storms)


It was just another day of battling one of Zarkon's stupid Galra ships when it happened. The enemies ion canon knocked the green lion across the galaxy and Pidge was out cold. Shiro didn't see the green lion and frantically yelled the green paladin's name "Pidge? Pidge?! Can you hear me? PIDGE!" the other paladin's heard Shiro and started to yell for the green paladin to wake up.

~ After the paladins defeated the Galra fleet Pidge was rushed to a healing pod~

*3 days later* Pidge woke up and felt very groggy only to be thrown out of the healing pod and caught by strong arms. She looked up to see that those strong arms belonged to Shiro she right then and there turned as red as Keith's lion. "Well um…. Hi Shiro" She said the tension in the air thick enough to be cut with a knife. Shiro was completely love-struck at the sight before him Pidge's messy hair was ruffled and bed head looking and the light blush on her face was cuter than words could explain. "uhh… well hi K-Katie?" Shiro said looking uncertain about the fact that he called her by her real name. Pidge saw the uncertainty in Shiro's face and quickly said "It's okay Takashi" Shiro blushed when she referred to him by his real name he thought it was cute. "well Katie it's about time you get to bed it's getting late" said Shiro hoping to get the awkwardness out of the situation at hand "Ok Shiro goodnight!" "Goodnight Katie".

Pidge awoke to the loud boom of a thunder storm "how can they even have thunder storms in space?" she wondered aloud the only problem was that starting from when she was five had a large phobia of thunder and lightning it made her feel like her brain and heart were going to shatter at any moment it was a terrible feeling usually back at home before Matt and her dad went missing she would go and sleep with Matt when thunder storms happened. She Katie Holt one of the paladins of Voltron was scared of a lousy thunder storm the only solution was to go and find their leader so she could talk to him.

Meanwhile in Shiro's room he had also awoken from the thunder storm just before drifting back into the world of dreams Shiro heard a light knock on his door so he got up to open it surprised to see a certain tear-stained green paladin "Katie what's wrong?" he asked a line of worry creasing his brow. "I-I I'm scared of Thunder storms and Matts not here so I just thought of the closest person to him on this ship and I thought of you" She choked on her words as she spoke making Shiro's heart ache for the beautiful person in front of him. "What did Matt do to help Katie I know it may not be the same with me but I really want to help Katie" Pidge instantly felt hot and very embarrassed but she was sure she was gonna die if she didn't tell him "M-Matt used to cuddle with me until I fell asleep then he would stay with me until morning. He would smile when I woke up because he got to tell me my favorite sausage was on the table for breakfast. "She smiled remembering matt and how goofy he was all of the time.

"Come on" said Shiro gesturing to the inside of his room. Pidge blushed "Why?" she asked. Shiro rolled his eyes "because we are gonna cuddle tonight goofball "He said bowing and kissed her hand m'lady he mused smiling. She giggled "you sound like Lance" she said walking in and then turned a deep shade of red "you are okay with this right?" she asked "Katie don't worry about it you are really cute and tin-" Shiro gasped and covered his mouth turning beet red and mentally scolded himself for what he just said. Pidge was in utter shock as Shiro frantically tried to apologize for what he said "Katie oh my god! I'm so sorry can I even call you Katie anymore?! No you probably hate me don't you oh my-mmph Shiro was stopped by soft lips kissing him Pidge's lips she pulled away just in time to get Shiro's shocked reaction giggling softly she said " breath Shiro breath" Shiro then without thinking tackled her in kisses kissing her everywhere he could on her face "I love you Katie" he said " I love you too Takashi" she said. " you know what Katie?" he asked "what?" he chuckled and pulled her closer " nothing can compare to you" he said before kissing her lightly "Goodnight Katie" "Goodnight Takashi" and they fell into the sweet silence of sleep.


End file.
